The Giant of The Orocho no Hana.
Loud noises could be heard from miles away. “What is that, is it an earth quake or something?” “No it can’t be its only coming from one area.” One citizen of the Rukongai said to the other. The sound drawing closer and closer to the Main streets of the Rukongai. “It’s getting louder and closer” some of the citizens started to run away in fear. “Where are you going?” said a woman in a green kimono, with another woman holding a naginata. “Hurry we have to go, something is coming and it isn’t a hollow it’s something much worse.” The other man said as he started to run away his daughter in his arms. Then the man dropped to the group, coughing up blood.” what happen?” the man said. “Daddy daddy hurry something coming”. The little girl rushing to her father. Then two men walk in front of the girl and her father laying there. One of the men with an evil smiled, grabbed the girl and lifted her up by the back oh her head. While a man holding a mace with a spear head on the end of it stabbed the girl right through the chest. Then throwing the girls body and landing into one of the walls on the side of a house.” What the hell do you think your doing?” The father got up and started to run at the two men. A flash, then a metal ball with a chain it hit the man in the back of the head and killed him.Then,the chain and ball coiling back up warping around the woman in the green kimono’s scythe. Then the two men and women met at the center of the street. Other citizens started to come and look at what happen” What the hell are you things?” one man said in a panic. “We are known as the orocho no hana” Satori said, to the man putting his mace on his back. Then, a 20 foot tall creature appeared on the other side of the people. Turning and most of them screaming and point “What the hell is that, hell has opened up the demons are coming for us.” They all went screaming. While the giant creature grabbed some of the people and pulled the to his eyes looking into them. Then they fell asleep, while he ate there bodies and absorb their souls. “Detrás, you will finish up here and remember we are looking to bring the Gotei 13 to come out.”Satori said to the giant Arrancar while and the other members faded into the winds. “Yes, Detrás shall bring them out.” Detrás said to himself while turning and looking at the other people at what just happened. He started crushing people and houses. “Where is the Gotei 13!!!” Detrás said screaming and running rampaged in the Rukongai. "I just hope he will do it all in the name of Lord Gaiten" Said a man watching for a hill near by the Rukongai.He turning a returning to another man standing a little more behind him. "Hah don't worry Tsudzuru,he will do it in my name" Gaiten said with a smile of enjoyment on his face.